Gone Going
by KieokoK
Summary: Hey Guys here is another romantic, sexual, hilarious, awkward, tear shedding Adventure Time story. Full summary inside. Now i have been away for a while and this is my first story in a long time. BUT as always i love feedback, critic, and please please please leave a review, means alot to me.. Umm yeah all the details of the story are inside, so check it out. Love you all! 3 :3
1. Goodbye?

**Please take time to read the summary, it explains the story and is in part the story itself, if you don't want to go ahead and skip, but I recommend reading it :3 (Do not own adventure time)**

_To start off I want to apologize for some things and also explain this story a bit, its contents, how it was written and why. Fist things first, im really sorry for not posting in a while, ive been busy with school and other crap. Anyways, for those dedicated Fans and readers of mine that ive been ignoring IM SO SORRY. I just read some of the reviews of My first two stories and i have completely neglected to write something good, so here you go. I love you guys, thanks for the support, if you have any questions or comments you want to send privately go ahead and PM me or send me a message on my main email (Corey_krueger24 yahoo,com). So as you have seen, I have posted this story as a M rating, reason for this is because I have a few sex scenes folded into the chapters. Now, these sex scenes are going to come in different styles, most will be romantic and carefully detailed. Others will be just flat out hardcore sex. BUT like I said majority will be romantic. If you are looking for just straight up sex pairings I suggest you look elsewhere. I came down with a fever and am bored out of my mind, but in the middle of coughing and dying in the middle of the night the idea for this story popped into my head, and so I did some rough drafts at 3AM and now here I am. Now to set the stage; Finn has left everyone he knows and loves behind to. Well "find his inner self". Hes sick of falling In love and getting hurt and he's just tired of not being able to understand life. Now I know what you're thinking 'BUT KIEOKO THERE ARE PLENTY OF THOSE KIND OF STORIES! RAVE RANT FANGIRLSCREAMS' My answer to you is MINE IS THE BEST mwuahahahaaACHOO….*sniff*.. Anyways so Finn leaves on a journey without telling anyone, including jake, during this journey he meets Kurt and Fae(if you're wondering about the names, Fae is the name of my cat, say hello fae…"meow".. and Kurt is for Kurt Cobain who i love dearly, rest in peace man). Kurt and Fae are childhood friends, and a little confused about their relationship status, they find Finn on his last leg on his journey and take him in. Finn, 16 at the time, sticks around the childhood friends and starts to learn more and more about life, love, and happiness. Kurt and Fae both twenty and human, (Finn later finds that there is a small village of humans he had never known about) begin to love Finn like a little brother, though they tend to fight and act like a old married couple, which would make Finn the son. The three get into lots of trouble together, exploring the land of Ooo, Finn finds that there is so much more out in the world than what he thought. When Finn turns 18, he decides to return home, promising to visit is friends again. And that's where the story comes into play… Enjoy, rate review, I love comments, pos. and neg. Love&Peace for all you guys, be who you are and only that! :3_

* * *

It's hard to explain how I see the world. Memories of my life in my early teens makes me laugh. I remember falling in love with people I didn't even know. Like who does that? Well me obviously, but you know what? I kind of miss my naïve self. And though I don't understand a lot in this world, I do finally understand myself.

Today will be warm, I should get going soon. "FINN! Get moving! You've been mooching off us for long enough!" '''BAM'''. "Don't mind him hun just take your time!" I had to stop what I was doing and laugh. I swear those two will kill each other when im gone… But I have to go, its time. After everything was packed I headed down to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room. Glob Fae could cook.

"Morning", chuckled as I walked in to see Kurt with a bruise on his head. Kurt was tall, built and handsome, short black spikey hair and dark brown eyes, you could say his overall appearance was rough.. Fae however was smooth, thin body, light skin, bright green eyes, and long hazelnut hair that always had a beautiful flower in it that gave her a sweet smell, todays flower was a Rose, I guess you could say she looked very angel like. Kurt was the first to speak up, " You sure you don't want to take Fae with you? Ill seriously give you the money she blows through every week myself." Fae gave him a quick glare.. So my description of Fae is very accurate however I left out the details that she can beat an ice dragon with her hands tight behind her back. Shes the sweetest person until you piss her off, so that glare kind of put this look on both Kurt and I's faces… 0_0 (nailed it).

"I'm sure Finn would be much better company than you Kurt my dear, plus he's much more handsome than you, I've always liked pretty boys better and im sure he can do more in the bedroom than you ever could. What do you say Finn, Wanna get lucky?" She added a wink at the end for good measure... Ohhh yeahhh by the way, Fae is a pervert. "Umm, I'll pass, but you look as beautiful as always Fae, can't say I'm not gunna miss seeing your gorgeous face each morning." Fae, stared at me for a second then chuckled, and turned around to plate the food, or hide her flushed face. Not really sure which one. "I really shouldn't have let you hang around Kurt so much, your beginning to sound more and more like him." She said placing two strips of bacon and an egg on my plate. Kurt raised and eyebrow and looked up from the book he was reading, "I've never told you that." Fae smirked," No but you did used to tell me how beautiful I was and how you couldn't live without me when we were younger, don't you remember that, or have you forgotten how we used to cuddle and fall asleep in eachothers arms and how you would kiss me on the cheek and not look at me the entire day because you were sooooo embarrassed and ho-". Kurt cut her off, "OKAY I THINK YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT... Anyways, Finn will you really be okay? I mean do you even have a place to live anymore?" I took a second to think while I chewed on a piece of bacon. I really didn't know, I hadn't contacted Jake or anyone since I had left and wasn't even sure if the tree house was still standing. So I decided to go with "I'll be fine." And continued to eat. After breakfast and a cup of coffee or two, I setoff, giving Kurt a hug and Fae a kiss on the cheek I started my journey back home.

* * *

_Hoped you guys liked the first chapter, if you have any questions please PM at any time, leave a comment, or send me an email ( can be found in summary), PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks :3_


	2. Home?

_So my first chapter was a little rough after reading it but I still believe in this story, I realize alt of the story last time was the summery so im keeping it short this time, ENJOY_

* * *

By the time I arrived at the tree house it was already midnight, the lights were all off, and I couldn't hear a sound. Which, in all honesty didn't surprise me one bit. I'm sure Jake was now living with lady unicorn full time, and BMO most likely tagged along. I decided to knock on the door just in case… No answer. I turned the knob and the door creaked open, the house smelled of rotting wood and years of build up dust. Putting down my backpack I did a quick walkthrough of the tree house, nothing had really changed besides the fact it smelled horrible. I took a seat by my pack, and dozed off to a deep sleep.

When I woke I could hear the birds chirping outside, and the sound of the wind as it gently rattled the house, and then I heard it, the faint sounds of voices, that grew closer and closer until I could hear them just outside the door.

"No BMO im telling you we didn't leave any food in the fridge, we moved everything over to lady's place remember?" It was jake! I would recognize that voice anywhere and BMO was with him! I had to think fast, what to say, what to say! Umm, 'Yo'.. what? Yo? Seriously Finn you've got to do better than YO.. While I was battling with myself on what to say, the voices got closer and the door knob turned."Jake what have I said before? It doesn't hurt to check twice, besides I don't want the house to smell bad if Finn comes ba-" The door swung open and there was my two old friends, wide eyed as they made eye contact with me. "Uh, Yo." GLOB DAMNIT!

_A couple hours later:_

The room fell silent after I told Jake and BMO all that's happened through the past years. Jake looked, well the same, maybe a little worn out but, being the magical dog he is he really doesn't show any age difference, and BMO well he looked like BMO, same old electronic funky BMO. Jake was the first to break the silence," so that's it? Your back to stay for good right? RIGHT?" I thought for a second and then replied, "Well yeah, I might take a trip or two to see the friends I told you about but other than that im here to stay, I mean if you guys don't mind helping me fix the tree house up a bit, this place is a mess, but I don't mind living by myself if you want to stay with lady." Jake glanced over to Bmo and then back to me, "Well about that, you see Lady is really happy with me living with her, and she loves having BMO around to talk to her and help her clean and cook, I think it would mess her up if we just moved out." I chuckled, he was so whipped, "That's cool man don't worry about it, just help me clean today alright?" Both my friends smiled and together we started to clean up. Before I knew it, the sun had set. And jake and BMO took there leave. Jake looked back and shouted, "Oh, yeah we are telling Princess bubblegum you are back and There is so going to be a party!" Oh no.. "NO! No parties!" Jake emphasized ignoring me by sticking his fingers into his ears," WHAT I CANT HEAR YOU!?"… Real mature Jake, real mature… -.-

_Hope you enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter is gunna be DRAMATIC! _


	3. The Party? Or The Burden?

_So I hoped you enjoyed the last two chapters, for those reading and enjoying, please tell your friends about my story if you think they will like it, I could use some more views and reviews to get better from this fever haha. Anyways This chapter is gunna be a little long but is going to cover a lot, I do have a sex scene next chapter or the one after that, so be prepared. And for those who honestly just want some hand time READ THIS CHAPTER GLOB DAMNIT, don't be lazy ;) Love you all! Special shout out to a couple peeps: Roberto! Thanks so much for being the first to comment out of 56 viewers, you helped me get through the last 2 chapts. Also a writer shout out, if you guys get a chance PLEASE check out XGracifierx's stories, she is a great writer, and has an awesome Grojband story. Unfortunately she's stopped posting after chapter 7 let's see if we can get her back;)? Enjoy!_

* * *

I woke to a knock on the door; I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs, throwing on a pair of jeans and my hat. I opened the door to find two banana guards, "Finn the Human you are here by invited to the royal party being thrown by your highness in your honor. Please accept this dress suit as a gift from the Princess herself." I glanced up and down the tux, damn….it looked expensive I was so killing jake after the party. "Uhh, what time does it start?" I asked, scratching my bare chest. "10 pm, now if you will excuse us we have much to before your arrival." And with that the two guards handed me the tuxedo and left. I hung it on the hanger near my bed and plopped myself back onto my bed, and went back to sleep.

It was just past nine when I got out of the shower, then by ten I was completely dressed and ready to go, I know what you're thinking AN HOUR? Really dude? Yes, yes, I care about my looks flip off. I checked in the mirror one last time before I left, perfect. My blond hair had grown just past my ears, I had it combed in a wavy style that Fae taught me how to do when I was young and grew fond of. The tux which came with a pair of black dress shoes; was silky black, with a red tie. I finished the whole outfit off with a black hat. Back when I was with Kurt and Fae they got tired of seeing me in the same hat so Fae decided to make me a teal, red, and a black one. With one final check I left the tree house and set off to the Candy Kingdom.

The Kingdom was very lively tonight, everyone was chatting, laughing and whispering as they walked to the ball room. "Is that him?" "Wow he's cute" "I thought he would be taller." I could hear all different kinds of things, so I decided to shut them out and continue to walk. I met Jake, BMO, and Lady at the entrance to the ballroom. I gave them all hugs and kissed Lady on the cheek. This caught the threes attention, im sure they didn't expect me to be so casual, but it was just how I was, I can't change that. "Sorry, habit ehehe." Lady said something and went inside as Jake laughed. "She said "Watch out ladies here comes mister smooth. Or something like that, to be honest I still don't understand her sometimes." We both laughed and walked inside the room.

After saying hello to a few acquaintances, there was the ring of a wine glass that echoed through the hall and the room fell silent. All heads turned to the main door as Princess Bubblegum entered the room. She scanned the room and found me. I wasn't really sure but she just kept staring at me, or through me, like she didn't believe it was me. I smirked and walked towards her until we were face to face. In all honesty she was more beautiful than I ever remembered she wore a beautiful red dress that lit the room, she looked a bit taller and much more… mature looking, and that's saying something because if anyone was mature when I left it was her. I broke the silence; removing my hat, I knelt in front of her, guided her hand to my lips and lay a gentle kiss, "I am completely humbled that you would throw such a magnificent party for me my princess, I thank you". Then I noticed it, a ring, a ring I didn't remember, on her marriage hand? It took a while to process and I think she noticed because she pulled her hand away, slowly but surely. Ding. I couldn't help but smile, I stood up tall turned to the crowd that was still silent, "Well is this a party? Or what?" Cheers filled the room as everyone continued to laugh and have a good time. I turned back to Princess Bubblegum, bowed, slipped my hat back on and weaved through the crowd, when I looked back she hadn't moved and was holding the hand I kissed and it might have just been my imagination but I noticed her face was a little more pink than usual.

The night went on and on, and has time went on more and more people, were drunk and swaying home. I personally didn't really like wine, or any other alcohol, but I didn't mind have a glass of vintage scotch from the old days once and a while. So when Jake and Lady told me they were retiring for the night I decided to have one last glass and call it a night. Luckily I was offered a room by Peppermint Butler, who told me Princess Bubblegum insisted and I really didn't have a say in the matter. So I gave in and took my room key from him. Speaking of the Princess I hadn't seen her since our encounter and she was nowhere to be seen in the ballroom. After I had finished my glass, I left the ball room and headed over to my room. As I climbed the stairs, I heard people talking above me. Sure enough I heard Princess Bubblegum and a man I had never heard before arguing in the hallways. "So you offered him a place to stay too? Do you know how much it costs to throw these parties? Are you trying to collapse us before im King?" The man went on and on, and I stopped to listen Princess Bubblegum's reply. But it was silent, then, "He's an old friend, it had to be done, I haven't seen him in ages and I missed him, and to wrap that all up you only let me go to the ballroom to greet him. And I-".."I don't care if he's your friend or your grandfather, we can't afford to throw these useless parties!" What a prick. I decided it was time to make my move so I climbed the last few steps and turned the corner and walked past them, without a wince. "I didn't think it was useless at all," I smirked, "thanks for the party and a place to crash PB". I heard her whisper, "Night Finn." as I walked by. And with that I walked to my room door, opened it, and left them silent in the halls. It had been a while since I had called her by her

* * *

nickname, but I was sure he didn't like me saying it, so I got pleasure from it.

_That took a while haha Hope you enjoyed, chpt 4-6 coming out in the morning ^.^ Night guys, sweet dreams, and sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bight ;3 3 3 3_


	4. A Promise?

_So I have gotten like three reviews, which is really depressing, maybe im not putting in enough effort SO I'll try harder… Review pllzzz, even if it's to tell me I suck:3 lol anything is good! Thanks guys enjoy this chapter. (Lyrics in first chapter are from The Acadamy is…- Everything We Had(taken from metrolyrics). The other lyrics in the last paragraph are from my own song , Upsidedown)_

* * *

The room was really nice, it was spacey, with a dresser, mirror and king sized bed. I threw off my clothes and headed for the shower, warming the water and stepping inside. The water woke me up, as I let it splash on my face. I kept thinking about the argument PB was having with her so called future husband. It was obvious she didn't like him, so why marry him? My mind started to wonder, about Fae and Kurt, PB, and a bunch of other things, soon the water started to chill so I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I walked over to my bed and fell back onto it. I closed my eyes and had the sudden urge to sing, so I did:

You were the only face I'd ever known

I was the light from the lamp on the floor

And only as bright as you wanted me to be

But I am no gentleman, I can be a prick  
And I do regret more than I admit  
You have been followed back to the same place I  
Sat with you drink for drink  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist

Everything we had, everything we had  
Everything we had, everything we had  
Is no longer there.

"Not bad." My eyes shot open and darted to the window. There sitting on my windowsill was a very familiar, black haired, and pale skinned women, Marceline the Vampire Queen. "Holy shit Marcy; you scared the hell out of me." Marceline laughed. "That's funny im supposed to put hell in people not scare it out." She said sticking her tongue out. "And uhh, finn your kind of hanging lose over there". I looked down, and my face light up. "Haha sorry about that, one sec," I said walking over to my pants and slipping them on. "impressive". I turned around, "what?". "Oh, how you dealt with that situation not, your penis, well that to but that's not what I was talk- Ugh never mind you know what I meant!" The room fell silent and then we both broke into laughter. "Man that was awkward", she said floating over to the bed taking a seat. "Yeah.. Well now were even huh?" Marceline giggled, "Oh, glob I totally forgot about that. Haha, man good times…". I looked at her carefully, like many people ive seen since I have come back she hadn't changed in looks much, her hair was longer maybe? I don't know it's hard to tell with a person that doesn't die.

"Well that's one heck of a story". Marcy mumbled after I had told her everything. She was sitting cross legged on my bed and I was on the floor with my head propped against the side of the bed. "So why weren't you at the party?" I asked, breaking the silence. I was looking the other way so I couldn't see her face but she took her time to respond. "Umm, well to be honest I was kind of scared". "What? Why were you scared? Im not that uncool am I?" I heard her giggle," shut up that's not what I meant, its just you kind of just disappeared on us dude, I mean all your friends including me were worried sick, after all the search parties that PB sent out came back with nothing, things got really dark. She closed herself in her bedroom for like four weeks. Flame Princess almost burned the whole forest down looking for you. It was scary, and when no one found you things got worse, PB announced her marriage to some Prince from a random kingdom , Ice king went out of control with his princess napping and it was just crazy weird without you around. So when I heard you were coming back I didn't want to come see you, because I was scared you would just disappear again, and things would get worse." By the time she was done talking I could hear her sniffling . I stood up and sat down next to her, carefully I wiped the tears from her face, lifted her chin, smiled and said, "Marcy, I'm not going anywhere, so please don't cry, okay?" The vampire queen stared at me, as her pale cheeks grew some pink and then she smiled, "Damn your pretty smooth now kiddo." I laughed, "Really? I think im outrageously awkward haha". "Hmm well I think your all grown up now, your too adorable for your own good Finn, don't let it go to your head now, the last thing we need is a thousand Finn crazed girls running around after you." I chuckled, "I'll try". The room fell silent for a split second, "try this". Marceline whispered as she leaned in closed her eyes, and placed her lips to mine.

They were surprisingly warm, and soft. They felt so perfect against mine, that I just closed my eyes and leaned into it. When I finally pulled back and opened my eyes marceline was looking straight into me, and my body just took over. I Went back into another kiss, this one was much more lustful; Marcy opened her mouth and let my tongue slip inside. She knew as well as I that stopping now wasn't an option, so she broke away from the kiss and fell back onto the bed, guiding me on top of her. We both giggled as we struggled with each other's clothes. And finally there we were naked. I looked into her eyes and sweetly whispered, "Ready?". Marcy just nodded and I put the tip against her opening. "Finn." I looked up, "Promise me you won't leave again? And if you absolutely need to go, then promise to take me with you." I smiled, brought my mouth to her ear, thrust myself inside her and whispered, "I Promise".

When I woke, Marceline was cuddling a pillow and curled into a ball, I wrapped my arm around her and brushed her hair softly, being careful not to wake her up. I started to sing in a whisper:

"When the world, turns upside down and all your fears come rolling around.

Just take a breath, don't make a sound, cause all the demons, they are listening now."

I let out a small laugh, and got up. I threw my clothes on, put 'do not disturb' on the door, and left a note which said:

Morning beautiful, No one will bother you, take a shower if you want, im going back to the tree house, I'll come see you tonight. 3-Finn

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this chapter, like I said before this is not a straight up sex story I will have more detailed sex scenes but this is not one :) PLEASE REVIEW! 3 I SHALL NOT GIVE on this one!_


	5. Bad News?

_The story is taking a turn, bet none of you saw this coming, and if you did, I'll send you a free "Yeah I'm an Otaku… What are you?" it's that or a homemade bracelet… But seriously if I posted a link to my website that has a few items on it would you guys take time to look? Let me know I usually don't post it on Fanfic because I want to be as humble as possible and straight up honest with you, as a person and as a writer, so yeah just let me know if you want to know more just post it on a review or pm me thanks guys!.. enjoy the chapter guys! (oh and on the bracelets that might take me a while cause im out of material and I only have like 7 left.) I have some things I want to go over in the next chapter but ill get to that later. Have a good night! :3 Fae says hi by the way!_

* * *

When I arrived at the tree house, smoke was rising from the chimney. 'Maybe it's Jake or BMO', I thought as I opened the door. "Hey Finnnn, how you doing my man?'. My jaw dropped as Kurt turned around the corner. "Kurt? What the hell are you doing here? And where is Fae?". Kurt sighed, "Awh come on at least act happy to see me, Fae is in the kitchen, by the way did you wear protection? Or did you go bare? How long you last? Was she cute. Oh and by the way Fae is like SUPER pissed you were off banging girls last night". "Wait hold up, how did you kn- You know what never mind that what are you doing here?" Kurt nodded for me to follow him to the kitchen.

When we entered the kitchen Fae was plating the food. "Hey Fae, how you doin-" 'BAM' "OUCH GLOBDAMNIT FAE what the hell was that for?".. "Finn you disappoint me, you know I would give you my body any day and yet you go off with some slut? Shame on you, a hit from a frying pan is what you deserve". Kurt sat down and took a sip of his coffee, "Yeah im not sure that was the lesson he was supposed to learn from all this." I rubbed my head and took a seat next to me two friends. "So do you mind telling me why you are here?" They looked at each other, then back to me and Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait WHAT?". "Ugh, it's like I said man we were out running arrends and when we got back to the house the whole place was trashed, when we searched through the mess we found a note, and that note was a not so friendly note to you. And miss rage a lot over here flamed up and went out to look for the punks who trashed my house, which I just finished painting by the way. Anyways we ended up finding the lot who did it, I tried to stop Fae but she beat the shit out of them trying to get info. Finally one squeaked, they said they were hired by the mighty king of the candy kingdom to send a message to make you leave this place again. And even though I said you would be fine, Fae dragged my ass all the way out here and now here we are. So what my question is WHO THE HELL is this KING? And why does he want you gone? What are you going to do about it, and oh yeah WHO THE FUCK IS GUNNA FIX MY GLOB DAMN HOUSE?" By the end of his whole speech Kurt was sweating, I had never seen him so worked up… then again he did love that house. It was all too much to take in. "There is enough beds for all of us, make yourself a home, I gotta take a shower and think this through." I said leaving the room. "Think that was a little much?" Kurt asked looking over to Fae, she just gave him a 'you think?' look and walked out of the kitchen.

When I got out of the shower and had put clothes on I heard a knock at the door. "Come in". Fae walked in. "Hey hun how you doing? I know Kurt comes off strong, and annoying but he really does worry about you." I let out a sigh and scratched my head, "Yeah I know, it just doesn't make any sense to me you know? I mean I figured out who the 'King' was easily, but, if he really wanted me gone why not do something about it to me here? When he had the chance? And by the way they aren't married yet so technically hes not a King yet? But that's beside the point, what im wondering if the Princess knows about this." Fae just looked at me with worry in her eyes. I grabbed my red hat and put it on, I was wearing a black T, and dark blue jeans. I grabbed the gloves I use when I climb mountains to get to dungeons and let out a laugh. "Finn.. what are you doing?" I walked towards the door and landed a quick kiss on Fae's cheek and left, mumbling, "I'm gunna kidnap the princess." On my way out.

* * *

_Haha this all just happened I cant control it guys haha the words are just happening, hope you are enjoying it, im gunna try to start another chapter, but its like three in the morning and im about to pass out so next chapter most likely wont be out until tomorrow. Night! Love you all! Plz review! 33 My puppy was upset that she got left out of my writing.. ginger. aka holo, says herro :3_


	6. Trouble?

_Okiedoke, we have got a busy chapter in front of us, holo is outside sleeping and I have no clue where Fae is… probably trying to get into a can of tuna or something. So first off I want to thank everybody for their awesome comments, they mean a lot to me, and though im off to a slower start I think the story with get rollin for other readers soon. Umm I actually wanted to take a survey of the main matchup for the story but I think im going to hold off for now, and just let the story roll for a bit. This chapter is gunna be long so enjoy! :3 3_

* * *

I have had a lot of good ideas in my time, this was defiantly not one of the. Here I was hanging outside Princess Bubblegum's window, I stopped counting how many windows I climbed to get to this one but it had to be more than ten. Banana guards were everywhere, not that they were a threat to me or anything but I couldn't just walk into the castle and say "I'm kidnapping your Princess" and expect them to go along with it. Could I? Anyways, like I said here I am hanging outside a window waiting for Peppermint Butler to leave the damn room. They were talking about something but I really couldn't hear well. Finally I heard the room get silent and the door close. I lifted myself up slowly and peaked into the room it was empty, and then I heard the shower turn on. Great now I have to wait for her to get out of the shower… I looked around the room for a place to sit, that had an easy exit route. I decided to just sit on the window sill with my back to one side and my leg up, letting the other dangle off the edge. I kept my eyes looking out, you know in case she walked in with no clothes or towel on. The shower stopped, wet footsteps entered the room and a heard a few drawers open, she hadn't seen me yet so, I decided to take a quick peek to see if she was changed yet. Nope. Her pink body had filled out much more than I remember it being, I mean DAMN the body on this girl was HOT… she had her back turned to me so I wasn't given a full view but her round pink ass looked so cute! God I just wanted to go grope it, caress it, love it… Fuck, I didn't have time for this, I looked away, took a breath and used the calmest voice I could. "Was the shower nice?" I couldn't see her but I assumed that Pb whirled around and covered herself up, but that was just a guess.

"Finn? WHAT IN GLOBS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?" That was a good question.. really wasn't sure myself. "Can you put some clothes on please? Im still a dude, that hasn't changed, I just want to talk." I heard a few drawers open and close. "You can look now. " I sung myself around just in time to see her slip on a pair of jeans, allowing myself to get a quick glimpse of some white laced panties… Ugh! My eyes shot up to her eyes, which were surprisingly calm. "Now tell me what you are doing here?" I thought to myself for a second . "What's this husband of yours like?" Silence. "Has he been acting strange to you lately? Oh and by the way why now of all times to get married?" Again no response. "Great, that's just great just stay quiet." I heard PB sigh, "You wouldn't understand Finn." Was she fucking joking? I wouldn't understand? Did she actually have the nerves to tell me that? "Right, I wouldn't understand… You know what always pissed me off about you? You are so closed off to everyone else, its better to just do things your way. And now here you are getting married to some douche bag who obviously doesn't even love you! And on top of that yo-" I couldn't finish before I had a chance PB was face to face with me and then the next thing I knew her hand whipped across my face. "Don't you dare talk about things you don't know about! Especially him…" That fucking hurt, I kept my eyes on the ground and held my face where It stung. Okay so this was defiantly not off to a good start, but it was too late now, I had to think fast. I took a deep breath and looked up, "so you would choose him over me?" PB looked hurt by my question, but at this point I reallyt didn't care, she made a stern look and said," Yes, because at least he doesn't act like a child like someone I know!" Bingo. I made a quick smirk, "then we are done here, sorry PB." "what are you talkin-" Before she could finish I jabbed a pressure point on her neck, she went passed out instantly. By the time I had the princess in my arm slumped over my back and was looking down, out the window, the door flew open. "What is taking you so long to get read-" It was wanna be King man. His surprised face quickly turned to anger when he saw me and his soon to be wife passed out. "GUARDS SOUND THE ALARM!" Oh shit. I had no time to think so I gave him the bird and dropped to the next window, grabbing the ledge with one hand. Then the next and the next and so on, I was around number five when the alarm rung through the kingdom. 'Almost there' I let go of the fourth windowsill and dropped down, 'three mo-' "SHIT!" My hand slipped the third and I fell. Quickly I wrapped PB and my arms and braced myself for the impact.

When I arrived at the tree house, my hair had been stained in blood and my back and head were bruised badly. I flung open the door to see Fae and Kurt. "What the fuck did you do?" Kurt yelled as I handed him the princess, "No time to explain put her on the bed, make sure her head is propped up. Fae come to the bathroom I need to stop the bleeding." My head was bust open from the fall and I was already feeling light headed from the loss of blood, Fae followed me to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit in the cabinet as I grabbed a chair and sat down. She wet a towel and started to clean the blood oozing out. "Ouch… be gentler will you?" She let out a small giggle, "Sorry". There was worry in her voice despite her effort to cover it up. "This reminds me of when we met for the first time, Remember that? You were are all beat up head to toe, and when you came to, you panicked like a little baby". I felt a tear fall on my neck. "Yeah I remember…" I grabbed her hand that was now covered in dry blood and put it against my cheek. "Everything is gunna be okay. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you or Kurt." Fae didn't respond, she just pulled her hand away and started to work on stitching my head up. By the time she was done there was pounding at the door. "THIS IS THE POLICE OPEN UP!" I went to stand up but Fae stopped me, wrapping her arms around my neck, quietly she whispered something into my ear.

When we walked into the living room Kurt was standing by the door with his arms crossed. "We have some not so friendly company." I looked out the window and saw four banana guards.. armed. "Okay, here's the plan, Kurt open the door, and tell them im not here if they keep pushing you tell them that stopped by but you kicked me out, and I headed into the forest, these guys aren't so bright, be convincing and they'll buy it." Kurt opened the door as I hid around the corner. He recited my lines perfectly and with no hesitation, there was a moment of silence. "Okay Sir, thank you for your cooperation. Kurt smiled, "Any time officer." And then shut the door. I walked out from behind the corner. "they'll be back".

* * *

_Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Next one coming out in an hour or so!_


	7. The Truth?

_Okay so here it is, chapter seven, this one is gunna be a little off, im doing half of it in PB's perspective and the other half In Finn's so bear with me here. Hope you like it, if not im gunna go cry. Lol… Glob im still sick, fever is gone through! But I took a look in the mirror today and it was scary, you know those old Chinese mustaches that like every old man had in china? Well imagine that on a seventeen year old (still very shmexy) sick guy. And you've got the picture, kinda looks like this :E…Only this looks better than me xD… Anyways enjoy._

* * *

Princess Bubblegum's POV:

"Ugh… What the hell happened… and where am I…. FINN!?" When I looked around no one was in the room. Which I think used to be Finns old room, but it had been a while since I had ever been to the tree house so I couldn't be sure. When I tried stand, I couldn't, I looked over to the side of the bed and saw my hand was zip tied to the post of the bed. "Finn she is up." I looked back to the doorway to see a human women ide never seen before. Besides Finn I had never seen another human up close, let alone a women. She was so… beautiful, the room glowed with her presence, and I hated her already. Finn turned around the corner, "FINN! Untie me! What do you think yo-" He put a finger over his lips and smiled. That cocky-. UGH! I knew there was no use fighting so I just sat up with my arm stretched over the bed. Finn whispered something to the women and she giggled, then looked over to me and gave me a dirty look. Bitch. Yeah now I was sure I really hated her. The girl looked back to finn and gave him a kiss on the cheek, it's not that I was jealous or anything but at that moment I wanted to punch her face so bad. Okay maybe I was a little jealous but come on who couldn't be? Finn had grown so handsome, I mean he was cute before, but like a little brother, nothing more. Now it was like all I could think about when I saw him was getting my tongue inside his which is a shitty situation to be in when you're getting married in less than a month. "Im really sorry about the zip tie situation, Fae wouldn't let me talk her out of it." Finn walked over, pulling out a pocket knife and cut the tie. "So that's _her_ name? Anyways Finn why did you nap me? You realize that's illegal right? Im surprised that you haven't been found yet." Finn chuckled and looked out the window, "They'll find me don't worry." What? How could I not worry, I didn't want him to get busted? "Look you've been out for a couple days, I might have jabbed you a little harder than necessary, if you want take a shower, there are clothes in the bathroom that Fae said she would lend you. Once you're done come get something to eat." As soon as he said that my stomach growled, I stood up quickly and turned away to hide my embarrassment. "Fine whatever, but after I get out, you are explaining all this to me. And you're not gunna come peep on me right?" Finn just looked at me, and then he laughed hard like really hard he fell on the bed gasping for air. I couldn't help but giggle at how much he was laughing."EhHaaha ah…" his face got suddenly serious," Not unless you want me to?" What..? I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Then a smile came over him, "Just kidding" and with that he walked out. I couldn't move, I was just in shock because after thinking about it I realize I got really excited when he said that… FUCK!

Okay back to Finns POV:

Holy shit that was close. It took everything I had not to try to get in that shower with her, I mean that look on her face was just too adorable! OKAY. Finn focus. I headed to the kitchen and when I arrived Fae was on Kurt's lap and he looked a little more irritated than usual. "Oh good Finn! Can you please tell our friend Kurt here that he is a lucky man to have a beautiful and caring woman like me around? I can't seem to get him to say it." It amazed me how relaxed they could be in tense situations, I mean I could fake it but these two made it seem like they really didn't care what was going on at times. Kurt looked at me with a 'Help me' look and then a 'If you pick her side on this one im throwing you off a building'. "No comment." I picked up an apple and took a bite out of it, "anyways can you guys not act like this when we have guests if PB see's you she's gunna get the wrong Idea, the last thing I need is her thinking I spend all my free time with pervs, not a good impression. "Well there is Fae", Kurt mumbled. Before Kurt could reply Princess walked in, she looked at Fae, "Thanks for the clothes."…. Fae looked over, "Yep". The room got silent, "Well this isn't awkward." Kurt sighed grabbing food out of the pantry, "Fae help me cook something for the princess. Finn you have some explaining to do, so get to it." I nodded and started to explain everything to PB.

"So you think it was _him_? I mean I can see how you thin-". "PB I don't think, I know… you mind telling me why you are even getting married? I've seen how he treats you, and you deserve better than that." The room got super quiet, we were in the living room and Fae and Kurt were in the Kitchen cleaning up. PB let out a sigh, "I don't have a choice, it was pre-arranged, His father knew my father a long time ago and a contract was made that when we both turned twenty that we would get married, I've been stalling for a couple years now, but I couldn't put it off anymore. As of the end of the month I will be married to the man known as Levi." "Hmm, well besides the fact that he has such a girly name, it all makes sense." I managed to get her to giggle, but the light mood didn't last long. "So when you said you picked him over me that was?" Pb turned her head, "Maybe that was just a in the moment thing." I smiled, couldn't hide it I was happy. However I knew the situation. I stood up and walked to the door, and opened it, "You can leave now, another search party will come back through and this one will be more thorough." She stood up and walked over to me, "what about you?" I thought about the question, 'what about me?' it rang in my head. " I'll figure it out, now go, tell them that I brought you here, and that I was alone." PB looked over to the kitchen, with a worried look on her face, then she took a step towards the door, whirled around, and landed a quick kiss on my lips. Then started running towards the candy kingdom. "Sweet", and I closed the door.

* * *

_Okay so then next chapter is gunna take a few hours, I don't really know where I want to go with this. Hope you liked this one though, I know it was a little slow but the next one will be more exciting, promise. So the guy's name is Levi, who came up with that lame name? :3 _


	8. An Official Meeting?

_So just a heads up before I start this chapter I wanted to let you know I updated all my info, so if you have any questions email me at my new email on my account. I have two chapters coming out tomorrow and they will be longer than this one, which im only doing as a bit of a filler its going to have serious moments, and some moments that will make you question reading this story particularly the bunny.. but anyways.. Thanks and enjoy! PLZ REVIEW!_

* * *

"Damnit Finn! If we get out of this alive im so going to kill you!" Kurt bellowed. He Fae and I were hanging upside down in the Candy Kingdoms prison. "Oh stop exaggerating Kurt dear im sure that Finn has a plan to get us out of this mess, YOU do have a plan right Finn? Please tell me you have a plan!"… "Glob Damnit both of you! Would you shut the hell up? I'm trying to think!" My mind was racing and they were not helping, but maybe I should back up a bit…

Four Hours Ago:

Kurt was leaning against the wall when I closed the door. "You do realize that now there is nothing to stop them from killing us right?" It made me cringe and laugh at the same time. "Oh come on Kurt old buddy! Do you think they would really kill us just for napping her for a few days? If anything it was like a vacation for her." He glared at me and walked out, I knew he was right but right now I needed to focus on coming up with a plan, because out of all honesty I have been winging it up to this point.

Three Hours Ago:

"Finn where the hell is Fae?!" Kurt yelled looking around him. The two of us were currently in the forest being tracked by banana guards and at some point lost track of Fae, which was the worst possible scenario right now because she tends to be a magnet for trouble when not kept in check. "I thought she was with you!" Kurt slapped his forehead and sprinted back in the direction we had just came from, "stay here! If I don't come back in five minutes leave." It felt like forever with all the patrols walking by but I eventually heard rustling in a bush behind me, and soon after Kurt whispered for me, "Finn? Come on I got Fae let's get going." Fae was deep red when I found her crouching next to Kurt, "where the hell were you?" She let out a few nervous giggles, " Haha sorry about that, I saw this really cute bunny and I couldn't help but running after it…". 'My day just keeps getting worse'. I thought to myself as we continued to flee from out advancing pursuers.

Two Hours Ago:

"OUCH that fucking hurt you asshole!" I screamed out as a blunt object bashed against the side of my head, I had lost some hearing after that hit and my vision was coming in and out. The last thing I remember before getting hit again with the same object was Kurt throwing a rock or two at a couple of guards and then getting tackled to the ground. Meanwhile Fae was putting down the whole patrol with ease until they caught some bunny as hostage and she surrendered immediately… "Fucking bunny…" I sighed as a passed out on the forest floor.

Present:

And so here we were chained upside down in a prison cell and I could hardly think with all the blood rushing to my head. Suddenly the chamber door swung open and guards filled the room, lining up. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and already had a good idea who it was. "GLOB you look pathetic." Levi… What an ass. "Nice to finally officially meet you… Finn."

* * *

_So yeah like I said just a filler chapter, kind of short but tomorrow will be much more entertaining! Night all you fanfic readers!3 :3_


	9. The Sellout?

_So I lied, I couldn't get this one out when I said I would but I still got it done and posted, so don't be too mad, k? Also my goal is to gain some more follows and likes which would really help my rating and also my self esteem :p, so if you have not already please like and follow if you like the story. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, its midnight and im only up because I remembered to write this, so ENJOY! :3 oh and PLZ review!_

* * *

I coughed up blood as the fists finally stopped pounding into me. "That's enough boys; we don't want to kill him… just yet. Take him back to the cell with his other mutts, oh and bring me the female one next, I'll be sure to be gentle with her." Levi smirked and took a seat on his overly expensive couch; I however was slumped on the floor, losing more blood than was probably healthy. "You fucking asshole, I'll kill you if you lay a hand on Fae." A foot connected with the temple of my head, my vision went fuzzy and then returned. Five very large personal guards were scattered across the room, and so far things were not looking good for me. "Haha you don't get it do you Finn my friend? You seem very calm for a person who is going to die in three days. You should have HEARD the Princess beg for your life, she gave me head till morning in attempt to sway me, honestly it was fantastic, she can be a real slut when she wants something that Princess. However, I have certain duties to uphold, you and your so called friends' executions is one!" One of the larger guards picked me up and carried me out of the room, I kept conscious as long as I could after being bashed in the head more the eight times but I was at my limit, the last thing I remember hearing was the dungeon door creaking open. The last thing I remember seeing was Fae crying and the last thing I felt was my head resting on her chest… I could die happy after being buried in her boobs, such wonderful breasts, mmmmmm…

When I woke up from my dreamless sleep, my head was bandaged and my body ached. It was dark so I couldn't see around. "FAE!" I suddenly remembered Levi's threat, I looked around but couldn't see anything. I suddenly felt a gently touch on my crotch, which made me jump, but then smile, only she could find someone's dick in pitch dark. "Your bigger than I last remember". Fae whispered wrapping her arms around my neck, "Did they do anything to you?" I asked quickly. I heard her giggle which was kind of scary and relieving at the same time. "Hehe nope, I broke two of the big ones' arms and they decided to call off grabbing me. Which I haven't been laid in a while now so I wouldn't mind a gang-bang, all they had to do was ask". I chuckled as I rested my head on her shoulder, "and Kurt?" Even though I couldn't see her face, I know it sunk. "It's been two hours since they took him, knowing him, he's gunna take as much of the beating as possible. When they were going to come back for a second attempt at me he jumped in and said a few unkind words to draw their attention. He told me to tell you to find a way to get out of this mess". I closed my eyes, and prayed Kurt was okay then soon I dozed off into a not so peaceful sleep.

"Finn.. Finn wake up… FINN!" My eyes shot open. Fae was kneeling beside me as the dungeon door swung open, and Kurt appeared… completely untouched. My heart skipped a beat, "Oh glob… what did you do.." Kurt looked away, "what needed to be done, this is your problem not Fae's and mine." It was a stupid question to ask, because I knew as soon as he walked in looking the same as when I last saw him that he did what he saw as best, and it really was best this way, we both knew it, a unspoken rule between us, protecting Fae was our jobs, he was just carrying out his job. "Kurt? What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Fae screamed as tears fell from her face, Kurts face turned angry, "I did what I had to! Protecting you is all I can do now, so yes! I begged for our lives and promised not to interfere with Finns execution! So stop being so damn selfish and let's go!". I took a deep breath and grabbed Fae, who at this point was breaking down like a little child having a tantrum. " Listen to me Fae you have got to go, it's time, Kurt's right this is my fight not yours. You need to run; far away from here do you understand? Hey, look at me… have I ever failed you? Besides this whole incident, which I admit doesn't look good at the moment is under control, seriously, c'mon Fae! It's me we are talking about here, Finn! The sexy beast who survived living with you, which is worse than this by far. So please, don't cry, I'll get out of this mess and I will find you guys." She really was fragile on the inside despite her efforts to cover up her pain and sorrow on the outside. Fae wiped the tears from her face and nodded. She planted a quick kiss on my lips, stood up and walked out shoving Kurt out of her way. I smiled, "take good care of her okay? And try not to have too much fun without me." Kurt nodded and turned to follow Fae out, it might have just been my imagination but I saw a hint of a smirk on his face as he disappeared.

* * *

_Its 1 am… SO DAMN TIRED! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've got another one lined up but I need to sleep right now :l PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOW! Arigato! …. Night cuties, sweet dreams, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bight 3 :3_


	10. Rescue or Doom?

_**So I'll be honest here, I have like no motivation to write right now. But I don't like just giving up on things so here we go, depending how things go after this chapter I'll decide where im going to end it. Anyways a lot of dialect in this one so im gunna change up my format a bit, enjoy!**_

* * *

I really could care less if I die or not, the only thing I regret is not being able to do more, but in all honestly that's about it. "Fuck me".

"Gladly... but first we should get you out of this cell." My eyes shot to the cell door. There stood Marceline with the cell door keys and the Princess.

"What are you two doing here?" I ran to the door and hugged them both through the bars.

"Well long story about that actually.. after a certain someone didn't show up to my house like saying he would, I heard about what had happened so I came to see Bonnie about it.. And after a few words she snapped back into her old self."

I looked over to PB who kept her eyes on the floor. After the door had been unlocked we started through the hallways. The Princess first, then Marcy and I. "So… I know this probably isnt the best time, but… umm.. did you tell the princess about.. us?" I whispered to the vampire girl, who was waiting for the signal to move from PB. When she saw it we moved to her.

"You mean that you are awesome in bed? Yes I might have mentioned that." I looked over to PB who either looked like she was pissed or sad she wasn't first, im pretty sure it was the first one, but you know.. that hormonal part of me wants it to be number two so I can't say for sure. Before I knew it we were outside the castle casually walking through the streets with hoods on. Alarms sounded off behind us.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, turning my head from the banana patrol running past us.

"Oh come on sweetie, you had that much time in a cell to think and you didn't think of a plan? Do I have to do everything myself?" Marcy smirked as we continued walking." Fine.. well since everyone is going to be looking for the Princess we are going to head to my place, after all it is the last place they would look. We took care of the security cams so no one knows it was us. After that we can figure out the long term plan."

Sounded like a good plan to me. "Alright let's get going then." After an hour or so hiding from patrols, the cave was in sight.

"You can sleep with me till we figure things out okay Finn?"

"NO HE WILL NOT!" The Princess blurted out, her face got deep red as she covered her mouth, she hadn't spoken the whole time and that was the first thing she wanted to say? "He's staying with me." Ahh, shit…

Several hours passed, we were sitting at the dining table drinking wine, since besides cranberry juice that was the only thing that Marcy had to drink. The two girls were going on about something along the lines of who was sleeping with whom. "Umm I can sleep alone on the floor or something." Four eyes turned and glared at me. "Nevermind… Sorry" I mumbled walking out of the room; as soon as I was gone they started up again. I sighed looking around Marcy's house. It had been a while since ide been here. I opened the door to Marcy's room which had been painted red. Surprise surprise, I thought as I looked around, her bass was sitting on its stand. I grabbed it and sat down on her black sheeted bed, strumming a few notes. A few was all it took for me to realize I sucked, I put it down and fell back on to her sheets, they had her scent, my eyes got heavy, so I drifted off to a deep sleep.

The wind woke me as my eyes shot open. I looked at the clock, 'damn I was out for a while.' I lifted my arm to rub my eyes and nudged something on my left, my eyes slowly moved over. Marceline was curled up next to me. "Umm.." I felt something poke me… on my right, PB's elbow dug into me, okay in any other circumstance I would be the luckiest guy alive… Okay who was I shiiting I WAS the luckiest guy alive. The bed on both sides of me began to move. "Hey Finn" PB whispered wrapping her arms around my arm. I could smell wine in her breath. "Hands off." Marceline cut in, also wrapping her arms around mine. I closed my eyes… "Gah… Fuck me!" I whispered to myself.

* * *

Yeahhh so i hoped you liked it, was kinda short i know but next chapty is gunna be very lemony as you can guess :3 anyways love you guys! i gotta pick my dad up from the airport at 1 in the morning so i should be able to do a couple more chapters tonight.


	11. A Little Bit More Than That?

_So im at a dead end with this story, soooooo im wrapping it up in this chapter, soooooo it will be a long one, at the end im going to have summary of my next story 13 Days, I really appreciate you guys checking out my 'get back in the groove story' umm so yeah enjoy this last chapter and it's gonna have a lemon scene but its been a while since Ive written adult literature so forgive my lack of intensity. Check out other stories if you get a chance, I'll have a twitter link to me on 13 Days so if you want to follow, for updates and info about, me, my stories, stories I like, and my upcoming YouTube channel and Facebook Page. Follow me:3 Also if there are any Artists out there I could use someone to design a character for me, Peace guys. Love you!_

* * *

"Finn are you sure you want to do this with me? I mean it was my fault that all this happened." PB's saliva dripped off my chin after having our tongues wrapped around one another's.

"Umm Bonnie I doubt he could stop now… Plus this guy down here doesn't lie" Marceline giggled, pulling off my belt and sliding down my pants. I looked back to PB and gave a stupid grin and a shrug; she seemed to get the message. I felt her lips press against mine again, and her tongue slipped into mine. 'Glob she is aggressive'. The princess disconnected our kiss to lift her shirt off, I did the same. She stood up sliding off her pants, and helped the vampire girl who was now slowly stroking me slides hers off. Marceline wore red laced matching bra and panties, PB was in black panties and had already thrown her bra off by the time I had inspected them both.

She straddled my stomach, putting her ass perfectly in place to let marcy, who was now taking really annoying slow licks up and down my shaft; work. "I want to be first." PB whispered into my ear with a seductive voice. I almost came right then and there. She tilted her head and kissed my neck, sliding her tngue up to my ear and nibbled. "Ho-l-ly shit." I gasped, as the combination of Marceline jamming me down her throat and PB nibbling like fucking crazy drove me insane. " He's ready for you ", the vampire stood up and let the princess adjust her body, "You ready?" she asked looking me in the eyes, but before I could answer she slid down.

"Fuck that's big!" PB gasped, which made marceline laugh, "I know right? When I first saw it I was like GLOB DAMN!". My size didn't slow the princess down one bit, she let her hips do all the work sliding up and down and grinding my dick to try to fill every inch of her. "Glob hel-lp me." After a few minutes of having the princess ride me and Marceline attacking my mouth while I fingered her I decided it was time to change positions marcy sat pat when I stopped sliding my fingers in her and got the idea. I Grabbed PB who was in control up to this point and pulled out of her, letting her juices drop over the bed. Flipping her over I jammed back inside her.

"GAH! FUCK! UGH MM-mm, right there MHM YES YES YES RIGHt THERE FIIINNNN!" I felt her pussy clamp down as she came, which made fucking her and not coming even harder, Minutes passed, which felt like hours to me, marceline slid her tongue inside PB's mouth while I slammed into her. "I'-I'm about to come". "Go ahead Finn come inside, do it, give me your seed." My breathing got heavier, and after a few more thrusts I exploded inside her. "GLOOOOB! Ugh! Mhmm… Damn that was a huge load dude." PB laughed, throwing her head back in exhaustion. I however knew I wasn't done, marceline was leaning against the wall with her ass sticking out, "My turn." She said with a wink. I walked over to her slid inside her, while PB nodded off from exhaustion."Mmmmm glob I've been waiting for your delicious cock.3" I continued to slide in and out of marcy, making her cum a few times before I felt the urge to release again, "M-Marcy where do, mm you want it?"

"Inside me, go ahead jizz as much as you like babe." As requested I slammed into her pussy harder and came hard deep inside her." IM COMING!". After a few more thrusts I pulled out and stumbled back to the bed. I felt marcy's arm wrap around my chest as she curled up against me, I threw mine over PB and passed out.

When I woke, the girls were still naked and asleep, I threw the covers over them and headed to the shower. It was around noon and the plan I had been looking for all this time finally came to me, I shut off the shower threw on my clothes and quietly slipped out the front door, making my way to the candy kingdom.

A few hours later:

"You have got a lot of nerve just showing up like you did Finn. But I'm intrigued about what your plan is so lay it on me, how did you think you are gunna get out of this one." Levi sat on that expensive couch with a glass of wine and a smirk that pissed me off. "I want to make a deal."

"Okay.. Shoot." Levi raised his eyebrow. He knew I had nothing to offer him and I didn't.

"You. Me One on One fight. Winner takes the princess's hand and the kingdom. And before you laugh and ask me why you shouldn't just kill me, think about it. Are you that much of a pussy that you can't take on one man by yourself? Oh and it's in the kingdom guidelines that if a challenge to the thrown is made, it must be accepted." Surprise. Levi had a quick look of frustration then relaxed back into the annoying grin. "Fine, and when I kill you… I'll rule this kingdom and kill all the people you love, including the vampire and your rubbish friends." A few hours later, the whole kingdom was gathered in the square, a dagger was handed to each of us, and the kingdom fell silent. I spotted PB and Marceline in the crowed, as well as jake, BMO, Lady Unicorn and even Fae and Kurt, who looked the most relaxed out of everyone present. Kurt gave me a wink, and as the countdown began I realized why he left. He kept trying to get me one on one with Levi, I had just not noticed it. Some serious faith to put me out here like this. Fae smiled at me before wrapping her arms around Kurt's waist. "About time you guys figured it out". 3…2…1.. a bell rang and Levi charged me with his dagger, I took a breath, cleared my mind and lunged.

Years later:

The patter of little feet passed the master bedroom door of the castle. I smiled with joy. Two small boys and two adorable girls broke through the door and jumped on the bad, laughing. One boy and One girl human, like their mother and father who slept down the hall. And the other two? The Boy was part vampire, part human, and the girl was part human, part beautiful bubblegum. A man with black short hair walks in, calls the two human children and walks away with a smile. The other two… No my two adorable vampire and bubblegum kids, cuddle against their mothers, both peacefully sleeping at my side.

-The End-

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Story written by KieokoK_

_:: Cheers to being back on fanfic._

_:::To My beautiful kitty Fae and Kurt C. Who I admire as a musician._

_Really hoped you guys liked it, I kind of just cut it off I know, but honestly this was all I could do, plus I love making things difficult for readers so yeah, sowwy :3 Love you all check out my other stories and make sure to read this summary below, My new story 13 Days!_

* * *

13 Days:

Ive been told that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I always thought that was superstitious bullshit. But its only as i lay here, with this sword impaled into my chest, that I see what the saying means.. My eyes are teary but that does not stop my the visions of my past to fill my pupils. This is it, the last of it.. My last 13 Days.


End file.
